Hetavision - Eurovision 2013
by Prunormis
Summary: Der Eurovisionsongcontest 2013 findet in Malmö statt und alle Länder Europas und andere die sich dahin bequemt haben, finden sich in einem Raum zusammen um ihn gemeinsam zu schauen. Viele Gefühle, Überraschungen und mehr erwarteten sie an diesem Abend. Ich habe keine Charaktere zur beschreibung hinzugefügt, da es keine richtigen Hauptpersonen gibt.
1. Eröffnungsshow

**Eröffnungsshow**

Die riesige Halle in Malmö füllte sich sehr schnell mit einer bunten Masse aus Körpern, Flaggen und Fanplakaten. Alle redeten in verschiedenen Sprachen durcheinander und die Stimmung war schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt enorm.

Auch in einem mit Sofas und Stühlen bestückten Raum der mit frisch duftenden Blumen geschmückt war, in denen die Sänger sich noch ein letztes Mal mit den Ländern unterhielten, war mit Spannung erfüllt. Die Länder gaben den Sängern noch ein paar Tipps, Glückwünsche und Anweisungen wie sie die Songs rüberbringen sollen. Denn es ging nicht nur um die Gefühle der Sänger. Nein, auch die Länder hatten ihre Chance durch Gesang und Musik ihre Gefühle auszudrücken, ohne dass die Menschen wissen dass es Ländertypen gibt. Denn genau dafür war unter anderem auch dieser Wettbewerb geschaffen. Dabei blieb es für die personifizierten Länder ein grosses Geheimnis welche Lieder an den Start gingen. Sie hatten untereinander abgemacht dass niemand die Vorausscheidungen und die Halbfinals anschauen durfte. Erst beim Finale erfuhren sie wie was für Lieder an den Start gingen. Es war immer schwer es den Ländern nicht zu verraten doch bisher hatte es immer irgendwie geklappt. Die Sänger wurden eingeweiht und bekamen von den Ländern, falls sie dies wünschten, ihre Texte die sie anstelle von ihnen interpretieren sollten. Es gab aber auch Länder die nichts zu sagen hatten und alles den Sängern überliessen.

Auch dieses Jahr fand sich eine bunte Sammlung von Musikern am ESC wieder. Auch viele Länder die bei den Halbfinals ausgeschieden waren oder Känder die nicht einmal zu Europa gehörten waren anwesend. Beispielsweise Japan der ein ziemlich einseitiges Gespräch mit Amerika führte.

Während Dänemark und Finnland wild auf ihre Sängerinnen einredeten und gestikulierten, sassen Schweden und Norwegen einfach nur bei ihren Teilnehmern und nahmen ihnen die Nervosität durch ihre stoische Ruhe. Seltsamerweise wurde Russland von seiner Sängerin mit aufmunternden Worten beruhigt. Griechenland philosophierte mit seiner lauten Männertruppe über die Geschichte des Contests und die Rolle des Tanzes unter Beimischung von Alkohol darin. Unter dem ganzen Getümmel waren auch die Gebrüder aus Italien und diskutierten mit ihrer Truppe die verschiedenen Typen der Liebe. Dabei war nicht zu übersehen dass Spanien und seine Truppe sie dabei spionierten. Bulgarien und Ungarn sassen mit ihren Gruppen beisammen und lachten laut. Ungarn lugte auch immer wieder zur Sängerin von Deutschland herüber bei der auch Deutschland und Preussen selbst standen. Beide redeten auf sie ein auch wenn es schien dass beide verschiedene Ziele verfolgten. Während Deutschland versuchte ihr letzte Anweisungen zur Performance zu geben, versuchte Preussen sie zu einem Drink zu überreden. Dabei lachte er sein unverwechselbares Lachen, welches über den ganzen Lärm der Vorbereitungen hinweg zu hören war.

So ging es immer weiter bis Schweden auf die Uhr blickend aufstand und mit nur einem starrenden Blick, alle zur Ruhe bringen konnte. Selbst Preussen der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand hielt in seiner Lache inne und drehte sich ganz langsam um. „S'st Zeit. B'for d' Kam'ras k'mmen müss'n w'r ge'n. „Was? Was hat er gesagt?" Italien hüpfte auf der Stelle um eine bessere Sicht auf den grossen blonden Mann zu bekommen. „Feli, es ist jedes Jahr das selbe! Wir müssen gehen!" herrschte ihn sein Bruder an. „Ohh~ Ich wollte doch noch weiter reden…." So wurden in aller Eile die letzten Worte ausgetauscht und die Musiker selbst sammelten sich an der Türe um zum Einzug in die Halle zu gehen. Die Länder aber blieben. Nun wurde auch ein Buffet hineingebracht und diverse Länder stürzten sich sofort darauf. Über aufgehängte Bildschirme konnten sie Live den gesamten Contest mitverfolgen. Sie setzten sich in kleinen Grüppchen auf die bequemen Sessel und genossen mehr oder weniger still die Eröffnungsshow. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen und die Mischung aus Nervosität mit freudvoller Erwartung und dem Beisammensein so vieler Länder ohne über Politik reden zu müssen, liess den Abend vielversprechend heissen.

Die Eröffnungshow war rasch beendet und der erste Akt hatte begonnen. Die Sängerin Frankreichs lieferte eine Show die sich gewaschen hatte. Frankreich schien zufrieden zu sein und nippte lächelnd an seinem Wein. Alle sahen ihn an. Es war wohl keine Doppeldeutigkeit. Allerdings wusste man ja nie…

* * *

**Wie hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen? **

**Bitte (wie schon gesagt) schreibt mir Rückmeldungen! Es macht mich fast kirre dass niemand Rückmeldungen bei mir schreibt . **

**Und wenn ihr hoffentlich Rückmeldungen schreibt, schreibt auch noch ob ihr wollt dass ich die Song ein wenig zititere oder ob ich es eher beiseite lasse ^^ **

**Danke fürs lesen 3**

**Prunormis**


	2. Litauen

Litauen

Als Litauens Sänger dran war verkrampfte sich Litauen zunehmend und krallte sich an der Couch fest. Polen der neben ihm sass, blickte ihn fragend an: „Was ist? Das Lied wird gaaaaanz sicher total supi!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Litauen nickte langsam. Er schielte zu Weissrussland herüber, die nahe bei ihrem Bruder sass und überraschenderweise keine Versuche zur Zwangsheirat unternahm. Sie sassen auf dem gleichen Sofa und doch schien sie so weit weg zu sein… Das Licht in der Arena ging an und alles war violett und blau. Die Lieblingsfarben Weissrusslands. Sie blickte überrascht auf. Alle an diesem Sofa waren mucks Mäuschen still und lauschten dem Liebeslied. Selbst Russland schien aus seinen schwerwiegenden Gedanken zu erwachen. Litauen vergrub beim letzten Ton sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Weissrussland sass da mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Wie hätte sie reagieren sollen gegenüber jemandem für den sie keine Liebe empfand? Da lehnte sich Russland zu ihr herüber – ausgerechnet Russland – und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie versteifte sich und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Um die grössere Nation bildete sich schon eine dunkle Aura doch er besann sich rechtzeitig wieder und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm. Er hantierte mit seinem Gashahn und versank wieder in seine Depression. Das nächste Lied war schon im zweiten Refrain als Weissrussland aufstand und zu den Damentoiletten ging. Polen lehnte sich zu Litauen hinüber: „Also als dein ehemaliger Ehepartner empfehle ich dir total diesem Mädchen jetzt hinterher zu rennen." Er schlug ihm nochmals auf den Rücken und stand dann selbst auf um sich am ausladenden Büffet zu bedienen. Litauen blickte ihm nach. Es war alles so einfach für diesen scheinbar sorglosen Jungen. Seufzend stand er auf und ging mit zögerlichen Schritten in Richtung der Klos. Einige Länder schauten ihm wissend hinterher und vereinzelt sah er einige ausgestreckte Daumen oder Herzchen. Er lief rot an und beeilte sich nun diesen Raum zu verlassen. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, rannte er den Gang entlang und sah das platinblonde Mädchen gerade um die Ecke wischen. Er spurtete zu ihr hin und hielt sie am Oberarm zurück. „Nathalia!" Besagte Person blickte ihn so finster an dass er glaubte dass jedes Monster das jetzt kommen würde gleich Reissaus nehmen würde. „Bitte! Hör mich doch bitte einmal an! Hast du es denn nicht gemerkt?" Weissrussland blickte ihn kalt an: „Ja, ich habe es. Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen. Jetzt muss ich aber auf die Toilette. Ohne dich." Sie schüttelte das kleine Häufchen Elend ab und war schon am weitergehen als sie sich nochmals umdrehte. „Russland hat gesagt ich solle mi dir einen Tanz tanzen. Sobald ein passendes Lied kommt wirst du zu mir kommen und mich auffordern. Ich werde ja sagen und mit dir tanzen. Mehr nicht. Und auch nur weil er es gesagt hat. Sonst würd ich's nicht tun. Also verzieh dich!" Sie lief mit kurzen doch schwungvollen Schritten weg, ihr Haar im Takt hin und her schwingend. Er konnte sie noch den Gang entlanglaufen hören bis das Zufallen einer Tür ihm bestätigte dass sie nun auf der Frauentoilette unerreichbar war. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schlich er wieder zurück.


	3. Finnland

Finnland

Bei den Sofas auf denen die Nordländer sassen ging es erstaunlich ruhig zu und her. Dänemark war beim Büffet mit Preussen ins Gespräch über Bier gekommen und diese Diskussion konnte noch sehr lange andauern. Norwegen und Schweden waren bekanntermassen keine Partylöwen und Island war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Papageientaucher davon abzuhalten in den Greenroom zu gehen um irgendeine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu führen. Schliesslich stand er auf, den Vogel noch immer belehrend. „Mr. Puffin! Jedes Jahr ist es dasselbe. Du findest jemanden attraktiv und dann musst du ihr unbedingt einen Fisch bringen. Und jedes Jahr muss ich dich an deiner Fliege zurückhalten. Wenn du dich nicht sofort benimmst nehme ich das nächste Mal einen Zwinger mit…!". Nur Finnland sass da und hibbelte herum. Er redete ununterbrochen auf Schweden ein, der selbst nur immer wieder mal nickte oder ein zustimmendes Grummeln von sich hören liess. „Und weisst du, ich habe den Song nicht selbst geschrieben aber ich habe viel mit der Sängerin zusammengearbeitet und weisst du auch dass das ein total lustiger Song ist und du musst auch ganz wirklich zuhören, ja?" Er war so aufgeregt dass er nicht bemerkte dass sein Song schon angefangen hatte. Schweden hob seinen Zeigefinger ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden und Finnland verstummte. Sie verharrten so bis der Song mit dem Kuss der beiden Frauen auf der Bühne beendet war. „Ach, das haben sie toll gemacht nicht wahr? Und weisst du ich habe auch ein bisschen an dich gedacht als ich das geschrieben habe und…" weiter kam er nicht. Schweden nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Gekicher folgte ihnen auf ihrem Weg. Nicht wenige erahnten die Hintergrundgedanken und Fakten die in diesem Song steckten. Beide blonden Männer verschwanden hinter der Türe und alle konnten sich denken was Schweden und Finnland nun machen würden, doch keiner konnte es sich so richtig vorstellen.

Schweden zog Finnland weiter und sie kamen in die Garderobe der Finnen. Es roch nach Schminke und neuen Kleidern. Die Spiegel waren noch mit Puder bestäubt und die Kleider waren ordentlich an offenen Ständern aufgehängt. Schweden schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich und drehte das Schloss um. Er zog Finnland der mittlerweile rot angelaufen war an sich heran und drückte ihm einen überraschend leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Er sagte die nächsten Worte erstaunlich klar und gefühlsvoll wie es auch nur alle paar Jahrzehnte geschah: „Jag älskar dig. Wir müssen nicht nochmals heiraten. Du bist doch schon meine Frau, Tino" Ein Schauer lief Finnland runter als er bei seinem wirklichen Namen angesprochen wurde. Der Kleine lief noch roter an und seine Lippen zitterten als Schweden ihm einen nun leidenschaftlicheren Kuss aufdrückte. Er erwiderte diesen vorsichtig und gemeinsam blieben sie noch ein Weile eng umschlungen in dieser Garderobe. Niemand störte sie, denn sie alle wussten aus Erfahrung wie ärgerlich das ist.


	4. Spanien

Spanien 

Er sah amüsiert zu wie Finnland an der Hand gezogen aus dem Zimmer verschwand und dachte an vergangene Zeiten. Es war so ein schöner Abend. Frankreich, Preussen, Niederlande und die Italiengebrüder waren anwesend. Auch viele andere die er schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte waren da.

Sein Lied hatte angefangen und er setzte sich neben Frankreich und Süditalien. „Quetsch dich nicht so rein! Sonst wird Feli noch an der Kartoffel zerdrückt, Cretino*!" kam augenblicklich vom dunkelhaarigen Italien. „Tut mir leid. Frankreich kannst du vielleicht…?" „Bien sûr mon ami*." Rasch war die Sitzordnung wieder hergestellt, auch wenn Süditalien, noch immer verstimmt, Flüche und Verwünschungen vor sich hin murmelte. Spanien streckte die Beine aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ach komm. Geniess doch das Lied. Weisst du, den ersten Teil habe ich geschrieben. Der mit dem Licht und so. Hat mich irgendwie an dich erinnert." Süditalien schnappte empört nach Luft. „D-Das hättest du nicht machen müssen, Bastardo*! Du hättest dich auf den Sieg konzentrieren sollen, weisst du? So wie... Wie zum Beispiel Frankreich!" Er zeigte anklagend erst auf Spanien und dann auf den noch immer Wein nippenden Frankreich. „Ach weisst du, die Lieder die nur aus den Gefühlen eines Landes bestehen, haben die grössten Gewinnchancen. Das solltest du ja eigentlich wissen, mon ami." Frankreich lächelte dabei verträumt. „Ja, ja… so ist das eben. Ich denke, dieses Jahr haben ziemlich viele Länder ihre Gefühle mit eingebaut. Das ist wirklich aussergewöhnlich…" Damit stand er auf um sich noch Wein nachzuschenken. Süditalien stand ebenfalls auf. „Was soll das den bitte bedeuten? Feli du hast doch nicht auch…" „N-nein! Ich nicht! Deustchland! Er macht mir Angst!" Norditalien klammerte sich nun am Jackett Deutschlands, doch Spanien zog Romano wieder auf das Sofa. „Komm her Romano! Geniess den Abend, ich glaube das könnte noch ziemlich interessant werden…"

Und damit endete das Lied Spaniens und Russland wurde immer nervöser.

* * *

*Bien sûr mon ami - aus dem Französischen für - Sicher, mein Freund

Cretino, Bastardo - Schimpförter aus dem Italienischen - Dummkopf, Ar**loch... wie man will ^^


	5. Russland

Russland

Nachdem Litauen und Weissrussland aus dem Fernsehzimmer verschwunden waren, sassen nur noch Lettland, Estland, Polen und Russland auf der Couch. Die drei Verschüchterten sassen am anderen Ende der Couch , möglichst am Rand, denn nun wo Weissrussland ihren Geliebten nicht mehr davon abhielt in ihre Richtung zu rutschen ,versuchten sie nun eine andere Barriere vor ihm zu finden. Russland zückte aus seiner Jacke sein Handy und tippte rasch eine Nachricht hinein. Danach atmete er langsam ein und wieder aus und schaute sich dann die anderen Lieder ausdruckslos an. Als das fröhliche Lied von Malta endete bei dem selbst Russland ein wenig gelächelt hatte, geschah das Unvermeidliche und er drehte sich zu den drei Staaten auf der anderen Seite um. „Würdet ihr bitte mein Lied mit anhören, da?" Er schaute sie dabei sogar…. unsicher an. Konnte das sein? Die Staaten wussten nicht was antworten doch sie nickten folgsam, wissend dass sie keine andere Wahl in diesem Moment schwang sich Amerika über die hintere Couchlehne auf das Sofa und plumpste neben dem zusammenzuckenden Lettland. „Hi! Hier bin ich! Pünktlich wie ein Hero! Was gibt's Russia?" Auch ein anderer lauter Geselle liess sich neben Amerika fallen, direkt neben Russland. „Also, der unglaubliche Preussen hat sich hier her bewegt. Was willst du von mir Russland?" Fragte dieser mit hervorgeschobenem Kinn. Russland blickte zu Boden und fing erneut an mit seiner Gasleitung zu fingern. „Ich möchte dass ihr euch mein Lied anschaut. Ich denke ihr seid es die es am meisten anspricht. Die anderen werden es auch so verstehen aber euch bitte ich, es mit mir an zu hören." Er blickte sie mit kindlich hoffnungsvollem Blick an. Das war nun etwas das niemand erwartet hatte. Bevor die überrumpelten Nationen etwas dazu sagen konnten, ertönten die ersten Klänge der süssen Melodie und Russland blickte auf den Bildschirm. Die anderen auf dem Sofa taten es ihm gleich und sahen gespannt auf die Brünette die mit ihrer schönen Stimme ein Lied voller Hoffnung wiedergab. Sie hörten sich den Text an. Sie versuchten ihn einzuordnen. Es passte irgendwie nicht. Auch Litauen kam zu ihnen herüber, gemeinsam mit Weissrussland und Ukraine. Er stützte sich auf die Rückenlehne und die beiden Frauen setzten sich jeweils auf eine der Seitenlehnen. Sie alle lauschten einträchtig dem Lied bis zur allerletzten Note. Selbst die anderen Nationen waren stiller als sonst. Doch für die neun Nationen war diese Couch wie eine kleine Insel im grossen weiten Meer, auf der nur sie existierten. Russland blickte sie alle nach der Reihe an. Niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen. Sie alle waren still. Sogar Amerika und Preussen. Russland blickte wieder unsicher zu Boden und es vergingen einige stille Sekunden. „Oh! Bruder" Ukraine war die erste und rannte um das Sofa herum um den verdutzen Russland zu umarmen. So gut das mit ihren Brüsten halt ging. Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte in den überlangen Schal hinein. Russland hob langsam eine Hand und streichelte ihr zaghaft den Rücken. Auch Weissrussland kam und schloss sich Ukraine an. Wenn auch gefasster. Sie konnte aber auch nicht die einzelne Träne verhindern die ihr langsam die Wange hinunter floss. Die baltischen Staaten sahen sich verunsichert an. Was sollten sie dazu sagen? Bis Polen aufsprang und etwas wie „Gruppenumarmung!" rief und sich auf Russland stürzte. Litauen und Lettland schlossen sich an. Estland erhob sich nur langsam und stand erst ein wenig dumm herum bis Litauen den Kopf hob, einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn in die Umarmung einbezog. So lagen sie sich alle irgendwie gemeinsam in den Armen und man konnte Lachen und Weinen nicht unterscheiden. Und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte, konnte man unter all den Schluchzern ein leichtes, kindliches Lachen heraushören, das während Jahren .verschollen war. Es gehörte niemand anderem als Russland. Amerika und Preussen standen da und mussten nichts sagen. Sie beide wussten dass es sich mit diesem Song nicht hatte. Sie waren nicht das Volk. Sie waren nicht die Regierung. Die Differenzen waren zu gross. Die Taten zwischen ihnen zu schwerwiegend. Doch es tat ihnen im Herzen gut, zu sehen wie sich die ehemalige Familie gemeinsam umarmte ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Sie kehrten zu ihren Grüppchen zurück und überlegten noch immer ob sie die Einladung zur Versöhnung annehmen sollten oder nicht…


	6. Deutschland

Deutschland

Nachdenklich betrachtete Deutschland seinen Bruder der bei Russland war. ‚Was will er denn bei ihm? Sie können sich nicht einmal besonders gut leiden…' Doch Italien lenkte seine Gedanken wieder auf das Geschehen auf ihrer Couch. Frankreich und Spanien hatten sich verzogen. Selbst Süditalien war irgendwann zwischen zweier Auftritte aufgestanden mit irgendeinem Gemurmel über Kartoffeln und Bastardo. Er stand nun in einiger Entfernung bei Belgien. Norditalien aber zeigte auf den grossen Bildschirm der vor ihnen aufgestellt war. „Deutschland! Schau! Jetzt ist deine Sängerin dran! Sie ist vooolll schön!" Er kuschelte sich an den Arm des stockgeraden Landes. „Ja. Ich habe ihr ein wenig beim Text geholfen. Ich wollte dieses Jahr auch ein wenig von meiner Vergangenheit einfliessen lassen weisst du? Ich kann mich ja nur sehr vage daran erinnern. Aber da war jemand… Egal. Schau es dir doch an." Italien blickte ihn verwundert an und rieb danach seinen Kopf wie eine Katze an seiner Schulter „Ve~". Gemeinsam sassen sie auf dieser überdimensionierten Couch und schauten sich die goldene Sängerin an. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man einen roten Hauch auf Deutschlands Gesicht sehen. Die Sängerin verliess die Bühne und Italien blickte Deutschland mit offenen Augen an. „Das war schön! Ich hoffe wirklich dass du dein Gedächtnis zurückbekommst! Dann kannst du mir alles erzählen! Auch die Liebe die du mal hattest!" „W-was? Ich habe nie über Liebe geredet?!" Doch er konnte bei den braunen Augen nicht böse sein. Er legte ganz vorsichtig einen Arm um Italien, der sich darauf nur noch mehr an Deutschland anschmiegte. ‚Es ist so gut wie es jetzt ist. Da brauche ich keine Vergangenheit' waren noch die Gedanken Deutschlands als Preussen sich auch schon wieder zu ihnen hinsetzte. Schnell war der Arm weg und Deutschland sass wieder genau so gerade wie vor ein paar Minuten. Doch Preussen war nichts entgangen. Das war schliesslich die Aufgabe des älteren Bruders…


	7. Rumänien

Rumänien

„Hey! Bulgarien!" ein junger Mann mit rotblondem Haar stand am Büffet und stiess mit seinem Ellbogen die Nation neben ihm an. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um. „Was ist? Ich wollte mir gerade etwas nehmen. Da kannst du mich doch nicht so anrempeln!" Das schien die Nation neben ihm nicht zu interessieren. „Jetzt kommt mein Lied dran! Ich war total kreativ! Das wird monstermässig!" Rumänien lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, sodass man seine scharfen Eckzähne sehen konnte. Er zog seinen Freund am Ärmel zur nächstgelegenen Couch und bugsierte ihn genau in die Mitte. „Ich glaub ich muss nicht erst fragen, aber der Auftritt hat nicht zufälligerweise etwas mit einem Vampir oder mit anderen Monstern zu tun?" mutmasste Bulgarien. „Och…" Rumänien machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Ist es etwa so vorhersehbar?" „Das nicht aber wenn du diesen Gesichtsausdruck hast, dann weiss ich, dass es irgendetwas Grusliges ist." Rumänien zuckte die Achseln und warf sich neben ihm auf das weiche Polster. „Na gut… Du hast Recht, aber es wird deine Erwartungen trotzdem übertreffen!" Er verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. Auf dem riesigen Bildschirm war nun ein einziger Mann zu sehen. Und ja, er hatte eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vampir. Er begann zu singen und Bulgarien fand es bisher gar nicht so schlecht – bis seine Stimme immer höher und höher und höher und noch höher wanderte. Das rote Tuch auf dem er stand begann sich zu bewegen und halb nackte Menschen, die für Bulgarien wir rote Teufel ohne Hörner aussahen, hervorkamen. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Nicht nur ihm ging es so. Alle im Raum waren total erstarrt. Dann begann ein riesiges Geschnatter zwischen allen Nationen. Rumänien kommentierte nun auch den Auftritt: „Ist das nicht cool?! Ich habe das ganze selbst designt und die Idee mit den roten Akrobaten war doch einfach nur klasse, nicht Bularien?" Sein Nachbar war noch zu beschäftigt das ganze Geschehen in seinen rationalen Verstand einzuordnen. „Ich finde die Akrobaten irgendwie niedlich… Was meinst du? Hey! Bulgarien?!" Er packte Bulgarien an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn durch. „Hallo? Geht's dir gut? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?" „Nein, nein. Ich war nur etwas überwältigt von diesem… Auftritt." Rumänien liess ihn wieder los und blickte überzeugt zum Bildschirm. „Nicht wahr? Er überwältigt sicher auch die Jury in ganz Europa und die Menschen daheim finden die Teufel bestimmt auch niedlich!" ‚Was auch immer dich glücklich macht' dachte Bulgarien und stand erst mal auf. ‚ich brauche einen Drink. Sofort!'


	8. Schweden

Schweden

Finnland und Schweden kamen gerade aus der Garderobe hinaus als sie auf einem Bildschirm im Gang sahen, dass Schwedens Sänger nun dran war. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Flur entlang und kamen wieder in das Zimmer mit den anderen Nationen. Einige waren am Tanzen, andere am Essen oder gebannt auf den Bildschirm blickend. Einige lagen sich weinend in den Armen, andere konnte man bis hierher hören. Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Couch, an der noch immer Norwegen sass. Island war nirgends zu sehen. Dänemark war nun mit anderen Nationen wie Frankreich und England als auch Australien und einigen anderen am Tanzen. Dabei veranstalteten sie solch einen Lärm dass man eher glaubte sie würden sich raufen. Doch so genau konnte man dies auch nicht davon unterscheiden von dem, was sie eigentlich taten. Finnland rückte ganz nah an Schweden heran und lehnte seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Was ist es für ein Song den du ausgesucht hast? Hast du überhaupt etwas an deinem Lied geändert oder ist es ein eigenes Lied des Sängers oder…" Schweden legte einen Finger auf die Lippen des Kleineren. „'ch h'be f'st nichts g'ndert. S'passt auch so." So sassen sie beide eng beisammen, die Hände ineinander verschränkt. Der Song gelangte an seinen Höhepunkt und Finnland und Schweden schienen ein Herz und eine Seele. Norwegen konnte die Zuneigung sehen, die beide miteinander verband. Bei Finnland war das nicht so schwer, doch dass man es auch bei Schweden so sehr sehen würde, liess in Norwegen doch ein Stich im Herzen verspüren. Doch nicht der Gedanke an Schweden verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Auch nicht der an Finnland. Sondern einfach nur die Zweisamkeit der beiden. Wann hatte er das letzte mal so etwas selbst verspürt? Er ging die Jahrzehnte zurück. Noch weiter zurück. Weiter. Bis er seinen Gedanken verbot weiter zu suchen. Er wurde aus seinen melancholisch, wehmütigen Gedanken gerissen als ein sehr lautes Dänemark auftauchte und sich sehr nahe an ihn heransetzte. „Na? Wie läufts? Ihr solltet auch mal tanzen kommen! Das war so lustig, und Ihr hättet sehen sollen wie Frankreich, England einen Tanz beibringen wollte. Das ging etwas… schief? Egal, wer ist denn der nächste der seinen Auftritt hat?" Das alles ratterte er so laut und nervig und ohne jegliches Gespür für Feinfühligkeit herunter, sodass Finnland und Schweden aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt herausgerissen wurden. Finnland packte aus seiner Jackentasche eine zerknitterte, ausgedruckte Liste aus. Er ging die Liste ab und blieb bei Schweden stehen. „Nach Schweden, also jetzt kommt Ungarn und danach bist schon du dran!" Er lächelte sein breites Grinsen doch Dänemark konnte es nicht erwidern. „W-was? Schon?" Sein Gesicht wechselte schlagartig von leicht gerötet zu einem krankhaften grün. „D-das ist zu früh! I-ich glaub ich muss aufs Klo…" Er sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Er riss sie auf und flüchtete, die Hand vor dem Mund. „Was hat den denn gestochen?" Island kam zu ihnen herüber und setze sich neben seinen Bruder. Norwegen, der minimal die Brauen zusammengezogen hatte, antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Lass ihn doch er hat wahrscheinlich nur zu viel gegessen und mit dem ganzen Getanze… Total nervig." Island blickte noch nachdenklich zur Tür als Finnland ihn fragte: „Sag mal, wo ist denn dein kleiner Freund hin?" Der Platinblonde wandte sich um. „Ach, der… Den habe ich beim Büffet gelassen… Ich glaube er unterhält sich mit Moldawien oder so…" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Solange er nichts anstellt kann er ja da bleiben." Der Song von Ungarn startete mit seiner eingängigen Melodie. Norwegen fand einfach keine Ruhe, da Dänemark nicht hier bei ihnen sass. Sonst verpasste er nie seinen Song. Besonders nicht dieses Jahr wo sie doch anscheinend als Favoriten gelten sollen. Er erhob sich langsam und schritt in die Richtung in der viele Länder diesen Abend schon verschwunden waren. „Holst du Dänemark? Ich kann das sonst auch machen, weisst du?" schaltete sich Finnland ein. Es stimmte schon. Normalerweise machte dies immer Finnland oder Island wenn sich der kräftige Nordländer wieder einmal mit Schweden oder Norwegen eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten. Norwegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht schon _lillebror*_." Ein langer dunkler Blick und er war verschwunden. Island war verwirrt. Was lag in diesem Blick den er ihm zugeschickt hatte? Normalerweise wusste er was Norwegen ihm mit seinen Blicken sagen wollte. Doch dieses mal schienen selbst die Augen nicht zu wissen wie sie sich ausdrücken sollten. ‚Hiess es nicht die Augen seien die Fenster zur Seele?' Island schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte Arme und Beine. ‚Wenn das nicht wieder einmal in einer Katastrophe endet.'

* * *

lillebror – aus dem norwegischen – kleiner Bruder


	9. Ungarn

Ungarn

Preussen sass bei seinem Bruder und drehte nervös Däumchen. Er hatte es versucht zu verdrängen doch nun war schon bald Ungarns Part und er hatte ein komisches Gefühl welches tief in seinem Bauch lag und immer wieder überrollten ihn Wellen von Adrenalin. Wieso nur hatte er das getan? Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er wusste nicht ob das verboten gewesen war, doch er hatte es gewagt. Und der Sänger war auch einverstanden gewesen. Nach aussen zeigte er natürlich keinerlei Nervosität, denn wann war denn schon der unglaubliche Preussen wegen irgendetwas nervös? Er stand auf. Er konnte es ja so oder so nicht mehr ändern. Er wollte sich noch ein Bier holen und ging schweren Schrittes in Richtung des Büffets. Doch dort stand Ungarn, in ein Gespräch mit Belgien vertieft. Da konnte er jetzt nicht hingehen. So setzte er sich in eine etwas dunkle Ecke die durch Blumenkästen ein wenig verdeckt war. Dort fand er sogar ein Sofa und einen kleinen Tisch. Darüber war ein kleiner Bildschirm angebracht aus dem natürlich ebenfalls die Liveübertragung des Contests gezeigt wurde. Hier war er ungestört. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Ungarn ihn die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln aus beobachtet hatte. Auf den Bildschirmen färbte sich die Bühne grün und eine eingängige Gitarrenmelodie ertönte. Ungarn horchte auf. Belgien hörte auf zu reden und blickte ebenfalls zum Gitarre spielenden Man der das Lied interpretierte. Ungarns einzige Gedanken waren, dass das nicht die Melodie war, die ihr die Band vorgespielt hatte. Sie konnte den Vorentscheiden nicht beiwohnen und als sie erfuhr wer teilnehmen würde, bat sie um eine Demo des Liedes. Doch es war eine andere gewesen! Sie lauschte auf den Text. Ihr ging langsam ein Licht auf. Jemand hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt. Doch wer würde es wagen einem anderen Land vorzuschreiben was es zu singen hatte?! Da kam nur ein Land in Frage. Ein Land das sich selbst nicht mehr als offizielles Land zählen konnte und daher als normale Person , dem Sänger einen Vorschlag unterbreitet haben könnte. Das Land dass sie vom Vorentscheid abgehalten hatte. Sie lauschte weiter. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich die Bilder ab die das Lied in ihr hervorrief. Sie lief in die Ecke in der noch immer Preussen versteckt sass. Belgien folgte nicht. Vom Gesichtsausdruck Ungarns konnte sie nur erahnen dass sie besser nicht folgte. Zu gefährlich… Ungarn sah Preussen in sich zusammengefallen auf dem Sofa hocken. So hatte sie noch selten gesehen. Ihre ganze Wut wurde von diesem Anblick hinfort getragen. Sie setzte sich neben ihn hin. Gemeinsam lauschten sie dem letzten Refrain. Als sich der Sänger verabschiedete sagte er noch: „This is for Hungary." Eindeutiger ging es nicht mehr. Sie rutschte ganz nah an Preussen heran. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und blickte ihn so lange an bis auch er sich ihr zuwandte. „Das hast du für mich geschrieben?" flüsterte sie. „Nicht ganz, er hat mir dabei geholfen. Ich bin nicht so gut in so was. Aber, ich wusste nicht was ich hätte tun sollen. Du wärst ansonsten mit deiner Pfanne gekommen und…" Er lächelte sein unsicheres, schiefes Lächeln. Sie lächelte amüsiert. „Also denkst du, dass wenn du meinen Song ersetzt, nicht eine übergebraten kriegst?" „Naja… Er hatte mir gesagt das du ihm die Wahl des Songs gelassen hast und da dachte ich mir, wenn es dir egal ist…West bestimmt meistens was ins Programm kommt und da ich kein Land mehr bin…" Er senkte den Kopf. ‚Es scheint ihm noch immer durch den Kopf zu gehen dass er nun kein offizieller Staat mehr ist.' Ungarn bekam Mitleid und neigte ihren Kopf auf die rechte Seite. ‚Dieses ehemalige so stolze Reich, das so viel erreicht hatte, mit dem sie so viel erlebt hatte, das ihr immer auf die Nerven ging und trotzdem irgendwie immer für sie dagewesen war…' Preussen lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber rund wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn das Lied nicht genug war dann lass es mich mal so versuchen" und er drückte ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen auf. Die Gefühle Ungarns für Preussen schienen soeben einen Putsch gestartet zu haben gegen all die Gegenargumente. Erfolgreich. Als Preussen sich wieder von ihr löste, wollte sie nichts mehr anderes als dieses wunderbare Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den ihren wieder spüren. Sie zog ihn am Revers seiner Jacke an sich heran und drückte ihm nun einen kräftigen und zugleich sanften Kuss auf. Sie küsste ihn mit ihrem vollen Herzen. Preussen schloss die Augen und intensivierte den Kuss. Sie öffnete leicht den Mund und er nutzte die Einladung und seine Zunge fand die ihre. Gemeinsam tanzten sie erst zaghaft dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie schmeckte sehr süss und duftete herrlich nach Blumen und ein wenig nach Pferd. Es erinnerte ihn an alte Tage. Im Hintergrund lief Dänemarks Song und unter einem Regen aus Gold liebkosten sich die beiden versteckt hinter Blumenkästen.


	10. Dänemark

Dänemark

Als er erfuhr dass der Song seines Landes innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten drankommen würde, packte ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit und ein Adrenalinstoss schoss durch seinen Körper. Er musste weg, er hielt es nicht in diesem lauten Raum mit so vielen Augenpaaren und vor allem Ohren aus. „D-das ist zu früh! I-ich glaub ich muss aufs Klo…" Damit sprintete er aus dem Raum, die Hand vor dem Mund, aus Furcht er könne sich nicht beherrschen. Er sprintete so lange bis sein Adrenalin ein wenig gesunken war und auch die Übelkeit nachliess. Er blieb keuchend stehen und hielt sich erst einmal die Seite. Er schloss die Augen und atmete dreimal tief ein und wieder aus. Noch einmal. Und ein letztes mal bis er die Augen wieder öffnete. Er blickte sich um und musste (wieder einmal) feststellen, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Er blickte einen langen, schmalen Gang entlang. Endlos viele Türen die zu diversen Garderoben, Abstellkammern, Toiletten und unbekannten Räumen führten. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm dasselbe. Er ging ein paar Meter zurück wo er sich dann an einer Gabelung fand. Er blickte beide Gänge entlang. Alles sah gleich aus. Ab und zu war ein Bildschirm mit der Live-Übertragung des Auftritts von Ungarn gezeigt. Er lief ein wenig umher, darauf bedacht immer einen Bildschirm in der Nähe zu haben damit er ja nicht den Auftritt seines Mädchens verpassen würde. Bald kam er an einer Sackgasse an. Hinter der Türe war lautes Reden und Musik zu hören. Offensichtlich der Raum wo sich die anderen Nationen befanden. Und ER. Er hob die Hand um die Türe wieder zu öffnen, doch hielt er einen Zentimeter vor der Klinke inne. Er fing an zu zittern. Er drehte sich um und lief wieder um die Ecke und hockte sich hin. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er war schwach. Konnte er denn nicht einmal zu seinen Gefühlen stehen? Hatte er nicht viel grössere Schlachten als diese hier geschlagen? Er hörte wie der Lärm erst anschwoll, dann wieder leiser wurde und mit einem leisen Klacken durch die Tür gedämpft wurde. Leichte, doch entschlossene Schritte waren zu hören. Sie kamen näher und Dänemark richtete sich auf. Niemand durfte ihn in diesem Zustand sehen. Er wollte gerade so tun als ob er gerade aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung kommen würde als er die Person die um die Ecke geschritten kam, erkannte. Das mondblonde, kurze Haar das nur durch eine goldene Klammer in Form eines Skandinavienkreuzes zurückgehalten wurde. Die dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn immer an die Nächte im hohen Norden erinnerten, die ihn ernst anblinkten, die kleine, sehnige doch gut durchtrainierte Statur seines Norwegens. Er stockte, vergass zu atmen und drehte sich wieder um. „Ach du bist es Norge*, mir geht es wieder gut, du kannst also wieder zu den anderen zurückkehren." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Ihm war natürlich nur so ein lahmer Satz eingefallen. Mal wieder. Norwegen trat neben ihn und sagte ohne ihn anzublicken: „Möchtest du dir nicht dein Lied anhören? Es fängt jeden Moment an. Komm." Norwegen schritt ohne abzuwarten an dem grossen Dänen vorbei. Noch komplett verdutzt blickend setzten sich seine Beine von alleine in Bewegung. Er folgte dem kleineren um eine Biegung nach der Norwegen eine Tür öffnete. Es war die Garderobe des Teams aus Norwegen. Es war sehr kalt eingerichtet. Alles war in Blau gehalten. Die Couch, der Spiegel, das Tischchen und der Stuhl davor. Die Kleiderständer standen an einer Wand geschoben und weisse Blumenkästen waren gefüllt mit einer einzigen Farbe die nicht aus dem Meer zu stammen schien. Rote Rosen , Lilien und andere blutfarbene Blumen die Dänemark nicht benennen konnte. Gegenüber der Couch war ein grosser Bildschirm angebracht. Dänemarks Beine verspürten den urplötzlichen Drang in Streik zu gehen. Er zitterte und tastete sich langsam zur Couch. Norwegen der hinter ihm die Tür abschloss setzte sich neben ihn, nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete die Liveübertragung ein. Er drehte dann den Kopf und beobachtete ihn mit seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. „Kannst du mir mal verraten was mit dir los ist?" Dänemark schaute mit vor Panik aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm. So hatte Norwegen ihn nur wenige Male gesehen. Und er hatte viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen. „Weisst du, ich glaube wir sollten wieder gehen." Brachte Dänemark mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Das Vorstellungsvideo von Dänemark wurde ausgestrahlt. „Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich geh dann mal…" Er versuchte sich aufzurichten doch eine kalte Hand hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. „Du nervst… Du verpasst den Auftritt. Bleib hier. Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen." Die Bühne wurde hell und das Team von Dänemark stand dort, alles in Orange, Rot und Gelb gehalten. „W-weisst du, du solltest nicht hinhören ich…" Eine wunderschöne Melodie erfüllte das Zimmer als die kleine Flöte ertönte. „_Lort!_ Okay, hör es dir an. Es ist für dich." Resignierte setzte er sich hin und blickte kurz auf seinen Nachbarn. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Norwegen blickte auf den Bildschirm und schien die Musik in sich aufzusaugen. Anders konnte und wollte er die Ausdruckslosigkeit nicht deuten. Das Lied erreichte seinen Höhepunkt. Es musste Norwegen einfach klar sein was er ihm sagen wollte. Was er fühlte. Was er sich wünschte. Er wagte einen Blick doch alles was er sah war diese stoische Ruhe. Es machte ihn ganz kirre. Konnte er denn keine Gefühle zeigen?! Er schaute wieder auf den Bildschirm. Auf die Sängerin, die wusste dass sie nicht nur um ihre Ehre oder die von ihrem Land sang. Sondern auch für die Gefühle. Die von ihr und die von ihm. Sie war fantastisch. Er konnte nicht anders als sie zu bewundern, dass sie auch seine Gefühle weitergeben wollte. Sie hatte ihn in seinem Plan bestärkt, ihm geholfen den Text zu schreiben. Sie hatte so eine schöne Stimme. Wäre er kein Land und gäbe es nicht IHN wüsste er was er für sie empfinden würde. Doch sie war nicht zu erreichen. Sie interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Denn alles was er wollte war die Person neben ihm. Das Lied endete und es wurde dunkel. Dänemark machte sich mental darauf bereit was Norwegen dazu zu sagen hatte. ‚Nur wieder ein genervter Kommentar? Wohl nicht. Würde er explodieren? Das hatte er bisher nur sehr, sehr, sehr selten gesehen. Und es war das letzte mal beim Anschlag auf Utøya geschehen. Doch das war auch nichts gegen das andere mal gewesen. Nein nur wegen eines Liedes würde er sicher nicht ausrasten. Könnte es sein dass er mir jetzt sofort um den Hals fällt und dann… Nein.' Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, setzte sich gerade hin und richtete seine Augen auf die andere Nation. Nichts. Es war nichts zu sehen in seinem schönen Gesicht. Hitze stieg in Dänemark auf. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard wagen einfach nichts dazu zu sagen? Nichts zu zeigen? Keine Emotion? Er sass einfach nur da und schaute auf den Fernseher. Islands Part fing gerade an. Impulsiv schnappte sich Dänemark die Fernbedienung und drückte auf den Pause-Knopf. Das Bild stoppte und zeigte nur die Menge an Zuschauern. „Jetzt sag doch etwas!" Norwegen hob langsam den Kopf. „Ich rede mit dir!" Norwegen stand auf. „Hey! Ich rede mit dir! Antworte!" Norwegen ging in Richtung Tür. „Norge! Wenn du mir jetzt nicht antwortest dann, dann…" Er reagierte nicht. Dänemark sprang auf und packte Norwegen an den Schultern. Er versuchte Blickkontakt aufzubauen doch Norwegen blickte nur an ihm vorbei. Dänemark fing an ihn zu schütteln. Erst sanft. „Ich habe nicht das Lied geschrieben, Stunden damit verbracht mir im Bett zu überlegen ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, an der Qualifikation zu zittern ob es auch durchkommt, mich fast übergeben weil ich es nicht aushalte, nicht zu wissen wie du darauf reagieren wirst, nur um gar NICHTS zu erhalten!" Er schüttelte ihn stärker. Noch immer keine Reaktion auf Seiten Norwegens. „Ich habe nicht… Ich wollte doch nur…!" Er hörte auf zu schütteln. Seine ganze Kraft schien aus ihm ausgesogen worden zu sein von diesen blauen Augen. Er senkte den Kopf. „Warum zeigst du nie Emotionen?" Sein Kopf wog immer schwerer. „Es ist so schwer dich ohne Worte lesen zu müssen, ohne Reaktionen…" Er legte seine Wange auf die Schulter des Kleineren. „Warum, Norge?" Die kleinere Nation legte eine Hand auf Dänemarks Rücken und streichelte sie sanft. Dänemark schloss die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung. Er beruhigte sich, sein Atem ging wieder regelmässiger. So verharrten sie einen Moment, bis Norwegen Dänemark etwas zu flüsterte. Seine Stimme war brüchig und Dänemark musste sehr genau hinhören um zu verstehen was er da sagte: „Wenn du jemandem etwas darüber erzählst was du gleich sehen wirst dann dann hetz ich dir meine Trolle hinterher und du kennst genug meiner Märchen um zu wissen was dann passiert… „ Dänemarks einzige Gedanken waren ‚Trolle? Die gibt's doch gar nicht? Warte, was soll ich sehen!?' er löste sich von Norwegen. Erst sah er, dass Norwegens Augen verdächtig glänzten bis er die Nassen Wangen sah. „W-was, Norge? Was ist? Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Er drückte den schmalen doch kräftigen Körper an den seinen und streichelte nun, auf die gleiche Art wie es Norwegen tat, seinen Rücken. Die Schluchzer wurden allmählich weniger. Norwegen löste sich von der Umarmung und blickte dem Dänen direkt in die Augen. Es traf Dänemark wie ein Blitz. Er musste nicht mit Norwegen reden. Es stand alles in den Augen. Alle Worte waren in den Augen geschrieben. „I-ich… wusste nicht dass…" Dänemark wurde abrupt von den Lippen Norwegens unterbrochen. Norwegen schlang seine Arme um den Nacken Dänemarks und lehnte sich nach vorne. Dänemark, erst noch überrascht, genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. Die Lippen Norwegens schmeckten salzig und sie waren kalt. Er liebte sie vom ersten Moment an. Wie hatte er sie vermisst. Er wollte sie mit seinen eigenen, heissen Lippen aufwärmen. Als sie sich kurz lösten um Luft zu holen suchte Dänemark nach irgendeiner Entschuldigung für den Kuss. Da fiel ihm ein, dass ja Norwegen angefangen hatte. Eine Welle des Glücks überströmte ihn: „Jeg elsker dig, Lukas.*" Norwegen zögerte als ob es ihm schwer fiel zu sprechen. „Jeg elsker deg også, Mathias." Das war genug für Mathias und er küsste Lukas mit neuer Energie. Er schlang seine Arme um den Oberkörper Norwegens. Dieser öffnete leicht seinen Mund und Mathias nahm die Einladung zu gerne an und gemeinsam tanzten ihre Zungen furios. Mathias drückte sein Gewicht gegen Lukas und gemeinsam legten sie sich auf den Boden. Mathias auf seinem Geliebten. Norwegen setzte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf Mathias' und griff in das wilde blonde Haar. Er drückte ihn noch tiefer in den Kuss hinein. Mathias war überrumpelt von der Wildheit Lukas', doch hatte er auch nichts dagegen. Um wieder Luft zu holen trennten sie sich kurz. Dänemark küsste die Stirn Norwegens, dann die Nase, die Backen und den Hals. „Weisst du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?" Mathias sog den Duft des Körpers unter ihm ein. Er roch nach den Blumen die in diesem Raum aufgestellt waren und nach den unendlich weiten Wäldern des Landes. Lukas wollte nicht antworten und strich stattdessen mit der Hand die Brust Dänemarks hinunter. „Hast du noch die Narben von…" Dänemark nahm die Hand Norwegens und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. „Ja, jede einzelne. Und sie erinnern mich an die Zeiten in denen ich um dich gekämpft habe." Mathias lächelte und setzte einen leichten Kuss auf die noch immer kalten Lippen. „Willst du zu den anderen gehen, oder hierbleiben?" Sein schelmisches Lächeln und ein Blick Norwegens genügte und Mathias wusste Bescheid...

* * *

*Norge - aus dem dänischen/norwegischen – Norwegen

*Lort – aus dem dänischen - Scheisse

* Jeg elsker dig – aus dem dänischen – Ich liebe dich

* Jeg elsker deg også – aus dem norwegischen – ich liebe dich auch


	11. Island

Island

„Na toll! Jetzt sind beide weg und verpassen den Auftritt…" Island schüttelte den Kopf. Normalerweise wollte Norwegen immer Dänemarks Auftritt sehen. Es war schon seltsam dass Norwegen nicht da war. Aber dass Dänemark, der den ESC so liebte, das Lied verpasste…  
Schweden und Finnland standen gerade auf. Finnland der den Blick seines Freundes spürte ,lächelte verlegen. „Weisst du… Wir haben Hunger und da wollten wir…" Island winkte ab und stand selbst auf. „Ich mache mich mal auf die Suche nach meinem kleinen, lauten und extrem nervigen Freund…" „Ach du meinst Mr. Puffin? Ich hab ihn das letzte mal in der Nähe vom Büffet gesehen, zusammen mit Hanatamago." Island nickte ihm zu und lief mit langsamen Schritten zum Büffet. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht erst wissen was Mr. Puffin angestellt haben könnte. Er entdeckte ihn bei den Sushi-Platten. Er pickte sich die Fischstücke und liess den Rest wieder auf die Platte fallen. Island seufzte. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er solch ein unerzogenes Maskottchen haben? Er setzte ein strenges Gesicht auf und lief die letzten Schritte zackig zum Papageientaucher. „Mr. Puffin erklär mir mal bitte was du hier machst!" Der Papageientaucher blickte ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen an: „Ich esse, siehst du ja. Ach ja, Hong Kong hat nach dir gefragt aber ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich dir reiche." „Du hast was gesagt?" Sein ernstes Gesicht zerfiel in viele kleine Scherben. „Wie kannst du es wagen?" Er packte den Taucher und rüttelte ihn. „Vorsichtig! Meine Federn zerzausen sonst! Ohhh… ich glaub ich muss mal kotzen" Schnell liess Island Mr. Puffin los. „Wo ist Hong Kong jetzt?" Mr. Puffin rückte seine kleine rote Schleife zurecht. „Ich glaube er ist bei Malta. Aber dass du ja nichts anstellst oder ihn mit nach Hause nimmst, Idiot! Ich bleibe hier nämlich der süsseste ja?!" Island wendete sich rasch ab und lief so schnell er konnte aus dem Sichtfeld von diesem lauten Vogel. ‚Hat er gerade zugegeben dass Hong Kong süss ist?! Das kenn ich ja gar nicht von ihm… Warte! Ein Vogel findet einen Menschen süss?!' Rasch schüttelte er diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Als er an einem Bildschirm vorbei kam sah er, dass sein Lied nun dran war. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete die Vorsequenz, als ihn jemand an den Schultern tippte. „Möchtest du tanzen?" Island drehte sich um. Wer könnte ihn schon auffordern? Er blickte direkt in die schokoladenfarbenen Augen Hong Kongs. Er trug seine üblichen rote-goldenen Kleider, doch sie passten dennoch zum Anlass. Hong Kong legte seinen Kopf schräg. „Möchtest du?" Total baff nickte Island bevor er überhaupt realisiert hatte was denn überhaupt die Frage gewesen war. Da nahm Hong Kong Islands Hand und führte sie zur provisorisch ernannten Tanzfläche, die nun leer war. Die ersten Takte des ruhigen Liedes begannen und Hong Kong legte seine Hand auf Islands Hüfte. Seine rechte Hand umschloss noch immer die vom anderen. Island, total konfus, legte automatisch seine warme Handfläche auf die Schulter des braunhaarigen. Das asiatische Land machte den ersten Schritt und schon bald tanzten sie einen ruhigen Tanz im gleichtakt zur Musik. Sie wiegten sich zum Gesang und kamen sich näher. Bald waren sie nicht mehr die einzigen, die tanzten. Diejenigen die sich von den raschen Tänzen von vorhin erholt hatten kehrten zurück, viele mit einem Partner an der Hand. Die meisten waren wohl nicht ganz so freiwillig hier wie Island. Er sah viele die eher versuchten der Umklammerung einiger Länder zu entkommen. Doch einiges überraschte ihn doch sehr. Da waren zum einen Preussen und Ungarn die hinter einigen Blumenkästen hervor kamen und dann wirklich sehr eng umschlungen tanzten. Und sie tanzten gut! Doch nicht alle hatten das tanzen von ihren Königreichen erlernen können. Rumänien der sich einen sehr betrunkenen Bulgarien mit sich herumschleifte, ein Finnland der beinahe von der Grösse von Schweden erdrückt wurde. Er sah Russland der mit Ukraine gemeinsam tanzen und dabei sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Ein England das einerseits von Frankreich andererseits auch von einem lauten Amerika in deren Mitte genommen wurde und sie es irgendwie schafften zu dritt zu tanzen. Ob das wirklich so romantisch war stellte Island gar nicht erst in Frage. Zur Überraschung aller zog ein angsteinflössendes Weissrussland ein über beide Ohren strahlendes Litauen mit sich. Als sie beide begannen zu tanzen, sah selbst Weissrussland ein wenig entspannt aus. Ein Gesicht so rot wie eine Tomate tanzte neben ihm vorbei und Island erspähte noch eine Tomate, diejenige war allerdings rot aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Es waren Spanien und Süditalien sowie auch Norditalien mit Deutschland. Türkei und Griechenland, die ihren Instinkten gefolgt sind, tanzten beide getrennt voneinander einen Solotanz bei der sie eine imaginäre Person führten. Sie kamen sich immer näher und näher und irgendwann waren sie so nahe dass sie miteinandertanzten auch wenn sie das anschliessend niemals zugeben würden. Genau andersherum verhielt es sich mit Schweiz und Österreich. Sie tanzten so weit von einander wie nur möglich, beide sich gegenseitig den Tanzstil kritisierend. ‚Ist wohl auch eine Form der Liebe…'Es waren alle irgendwie auf der Tanzfläche vertreten. Ausser sein Bruder und Dänemark. ‚Wo stecken die beiden? Das sieht ihnen echt nicht ähnlich.' Hong Kong fragte ihn flüsternd: „Was stört dich denn so? Entspann dich." Er lächelte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und Island lächelte zurück. Gemeinsam drehten sie sich langsam mit den anderen. Und sie tanzten weiter zum nächsten Lied. Alle hatten ihre Plätze gefunden. Jeder hatte ein Stück Privatsphäre, die einige auch voll auskosteten. Island und Hong Kong kamen sich immer näher bis ihre Lippen sich sanft berührten. Dann aber wurden sie von Amerika, Frankreich und einem resigniertem England angerempelt. Sie stolperten und vielen zu Boden. Doch das störte sie nicht. Inmitten aller Leute die sie wie Planeten umrundeten küssten sie sich ganz sanft und vorsichtig als ob sie Angst hätten dass dieser Moment sich auflösen würde. Und dass Norwegen in den Raum platzen könnte, natürlich nicht ohne sie zu sehen.


	12. Griechenland

Greichenland

Viel zu schnell löste sich die beinahe romantisch anmutende Atmosphäre auf und Männerstimmen erklangen erst langsam. Die Länder trennten sich und dachten mit Tanzen wäre Schluss. Doch da hatten sie nicht mit Preussen, Frankreich und Spanien gerechnet. Beide hatten das verdächtige Glitzern in den Augen Griechenlands gesehen und wussten: jetzt wird getanzt! Und als das Schlagzeug einsetzte setzten auch ihre Partymuskeln ein. Sie fingen wie wild an zu tanzen und rissen ihre Nachtbaren mit. Polen, Ungarn, die Italienbrüder, Amerika, Irland und Rumänien fingen an mit zu hüpfen und in diversen Sprachen rumzubrüllen. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Doch es war mitreissend und alle tanzten bald einen wilden Tanz. Irgendwie pendelten sich alle ein und sie tanzten es den Männern auf den Bildschirmen gleich. Es war wirklich laut und man hätte sie bis raus auf die Bühne hören müssen. Irgendjemand stellte die Boxen noch lauter. Nach dem zweiten Refrain platze auch noch Dänemark rein, Norwegen hinter sich herziehend. Er reihte sich zwischen England, Preussen, Irland und Rumänien ein. Norwegen noch immer im Schlepptau Es fiel zwischen all den verschwitzten Ländern nicht auf dass die Kleider und Haare Norwegens und Dänemarks ziemlich durcheinander waren. Gemeinsam tanzten sie alle gemeinsam weiter und sangen laut mit auch wenn niemand wirklich den Text verstand. Als das Lied endete lachten viele, klopften einander auf die Schulter oder zeigten einem anderen nochmals wie behämmert man ausgesehen haben musste als man getanzt hatte. Eine sanfte Frauenstimme brachte sie wieder zur Ruhe und alle schnappten sich willkürlich einen Partner.


	13. Ukraine

Ukraine

Mit neuen Partnern tanzten alle wieder einen langsameren Part. Doch dieses mal ging es bei der Partnerwahl über freundschaftlich zu peinlich über familiär bis zu zwei Magneten mit Sekundenkleber aneinanderkleben. Ukraine hatte es nicht schlecht getroffen. Sie tanzte mit Ungarn und redete während des Liedes leise mit ihr. „Na?" Ungarn blickte sie verwirrt an. An ihnen tanzten Dänemark und Preussen vorbei, irgendein Lied über Bier singend. „Was na?" Ukraine zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Preussen? Das war ja so offensichtlich…" Ungarn wurde leicht rot und blickte den beiden lauten Bierstaaten hinterher. „Naja… Weisst du, er hat etwas total Verrücktes gemacht und ich dürfte es dir ja gar nicht erzählen. Aber auf seine spezielle Weise hat er mich dazu gebracht ihn zu küssen" Sie wurde noch röter. „Schön! Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich meine es war klar dass er in dich verknallt ist! Wenn du nicht Österreich geheiratet hättest, bin ich mir sicher dass du und er…" Ungarn blickte sie mit einem ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck an: „Verknallt? Er war schon in mich verknallt als ich mit Österreich…? Oh Scheisse!" Ungarn musste darüber lachen. „Hast du das etwa nicht gemerkt? Ich meine, du hättest ihn ansehen müssen als er immer zu dir geschlichen ist! Mir hat Italien alles erzählt." „Warte, was? Er ist immer wieder zu mir geschlichen? Wie oft?!" Ungarn wurde beinahe panisch. „Ach, das übliche stalken halt. Aber ich glaube, Österreich und Italien waren immer so oft bei dir, dass er dich nicht ganz so oft ansprechen konnte." Ungarns Augen schienen beinahe aus ihrem Gesicht zu fallen. „Was? Und was ist in der Nacht? Wenn sie geschlafen haben und ich reiten war? Hat er mich da auch…?" Ukraine war es diesmal die die Augen senkte. „Weisst du, Russland und Preussen hatten ja auch einige Zeit gemeinsam verbracht und da hatte er diese riesige Tagebuchsammlung und als beide mal nicht da waren, da habe ich…" „Mensch Ukraine! Machs nicht so spannend!" „Er hat dich auch in der Nacht beobachtet, aber er hatte – das ist voll süss von ihm – Hemmungen dich anzusprechen und den Anstand nicht hinzuschauen wenn du dich umgezogen hast. Mein Gott – welcher Mann würde nicht zusehen wollen? Aber na gut. Er hat auch von dir geschrieben wenn du sich davon geschlichen hast um zu reiten. Ich sag dir, daraus hätte er ein Poesiealbum drucken lassen können!" Ungarn wurde rot. ‚Er hatte die Chance sie nackt zu sehen?! Und er hatte nicht hingesehen?' Sie blickte nochmals zu Preussen der noch immer grölend mit Dänemark durch die Tanzenden wirbelte. Da musste Ungarn lachen. Die Vorstellung das Preussen ein Poesiebuch rausbringen würde ,war einfach zu bizarr. ‚Ich meine, es ist Preussen!' Ungarn und Ukraine kicherten gemeinsam. Für Ukraine war es einfach nur schön mit einer Freundin zusammen zu reden, sie hatte ihren Bruder umarmen können, und hatte sogar mit ihm getanzt! Weissrussland war für einmal nicht mit einem Standesbeamten unterwegs auf Russlandjagd und für einmal musste sie nicht an finanzielle Probleme denken.


	14. Italien

Italien

Italien war überaus glücklich als er mit seinem grossen Freund durch die Menschenmenge tanzte. Er war so gross und kräftig, hielt und führte ihn sicher in seiner Umarmung. Sie tanzten gemeinsam, trennten sich wieder und als er nach Griechenlands Song sich nach einem neuen Partner umsah, stand Deutschland alleine am Rand ,die anderen beobachtend. Sein Blick ruhte, als Italien ihn erreichte, noch auf seinem grossen Bruder. „Deutschland? Tanzt du mit mir?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen nickte Deutschland knapp und nahm dann Italien in seine Umarmung und gemeinsam setzten sie ihren ruhigen Tanz unter der Stimme der ukrainischen Sängerin fort. Sie tanzten weiter als die Stimme des italienischen Sängers erklang. Italien hatte seinen Kopf an die breite Brust Deutschlands angelehnt. und spürte den stetigen Herzschlag. „Du, Deutschland?" Ihre Füsse bewegten sich im Gleichtakt. „Was ist?" Deutschland blickte auf den braunroten Schopf unter ihm runter. Die unbändige kleine Locke kringelte sich noch immer und wie sie es früher und auch in Zukunft tat und tun wird. Italien blickte nach oben direkt in seine Himmelblauen Augen. „Du hast doch vorher von deiner Vergangenheit geredet, oder? In meiner Vergangenheit war da auch jemand… Den hatte ich voll gern auch wenn er mich oft geärgert hat. Aber er war auch sehr lieb. Das war als ich bei Österreich gelebt habe. Aber damals musste er weg und ich wollte nicht mitgehen und dann habe ich ihn nie wieder…" Das letzte Wort blieb in seinem Hals stecken und er vergrub sein Gesicht im weissen Hemd Deutschlands. Dieser, ein wenig überrumpelt von dem ungewöhnlich traurigen Italien legte eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Kleinen. „Schschsch… Wenn du möchtest, können wir ja mal nachforschen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er irgendwo eingetragen sein muss. Und dann finden wir ganz sicher auch heraus, wer das ist und wo er sich gerade aufhält. Ich denke nicht, dass er verschwunden ist. Nicht wenn noch jemand so stark an ihn denkt, wie du." Italien blickte wieder auf. Seine Haselnussaugen mit Tränen gefüllt, doch er lächelte. „Und dann mache ich uns Pasta und wir können zusammen feiern und wir laden noch Fratello* und Spanien und Ungarn und Österreich und… Ve~". Deutschland musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Man konnte Italien wirklich leicht wieder zum Lächeln bringen. ‚Und wer weiss? Vielleicht könnte man meinem Gedächtnis so auch ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen.' So drehten sie weiter ihre Runden (Italien noch immer „Ve~" murmelnd) und das Lied endete auch schon. Die Paare trennten sich wieder denn Norwegens Song versprach, nicht eines für langsame Tänze zu sein.


	15. Norwegen

Norwegen

Nicht wenige Länder lösten sich ziemlich schnell wieder voneinander und verkrümelten sich stapfend oder auf federleichten Schritten auf ihre Couches zurück. Einige nahmen die Herausforderung an und tanzten zum Song Norwegens. Einige zogen sich auch in stillere Ecken zurück. Norwegen und Dänemark waren darunter und zogen sich in eben die Ecke zurück, in der sich vorher Ungarn und Preussen versteckt hatten. „Yo, Norge! Hast du dir auch etwas für deinen Song ausgedacht?" Er hockte sich breitebeinig auf die Couch. Norwegen setzte sich neben ihn hin. Ein Arm schlang sich um seinen Nacken und er wurde näher an den Körper des Dänen gezogen. Die Hand ruhte auf der Höhe seines Herzens und übertrug eine angenehme Wärme. „Eigentlich nicht" Norwegen blickte geradeaus auf den nun blinkenden Bildschirm. Dänemark hob eine Augenbraue „Eigentlich?" „Jemand anderes hat es geschrieben aber man kann es auf uns übertragen. Das ist ein Grund weshalb ich es gut geheissen habe." Dänemarks Neugier war geweckt und er wollte ihn eigentlich noch 1000 weitere Fragen stellen doch musste er sich zusammenreissen, da die in weiss gekleidete Sängerin angefangen hatte zu singen. Nicht ein Wort wollte er verpassen. Alles sog er ein. Die Melodie, die Sängerin, ihr zu enges Kleid, die Backgroundsängerinnen und vor allem den Text. Norwegen hatte recht. Man konnte es auf sie übertragen. Es war wirklich passend. Und er fühlte sich noch immer ein wenig schuldig. Das Messer im Rücken. Ja, das hatte er zu verschulden… Dann kam die Stelle an der er sich automatisch zu Norwegen umdrehte und ihn küsste. Er drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich. Norwegen war nicht ganz so überrascht wie er erwartete hatte. Aber er konnte den Text auswendig. Er hatte wohl geahnt wie er reagieren würde. ‚Bin ich so vorhersehbar?' Er löste sich von ihm. Er atmete schwer. Norwegen drehte sich wieder zum Fernsehsender um. „Du hast es erwartet oder? Bin ich so vorhersehbar?" Norwegen nickte langsam. „Du bist nervig…" Dänemark schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Diese Phrase würde er wohl niemals loswerden. Ihm viel die Locke auf die sich widerspenstig vom restlichen Haar Norwegens trennte. „Sag mal… Machst du das extra? Seit ich dich kenne hast du diese Locke da. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. ‚Klatsch' Dänemark schüttelte seine Hand. Irgendetwas Grünes hatte ihm gerade auf die Hand geschlagen. „Au!" erklang es vorwurfsvoll. Er schaute in Norwegens Gesicht. Ausdruckslos wie immer. „Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Und wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst weiss ich nicht ob ich dann meinen Troll beherrschen kann." „Huh?" Dänemark war total perplex und genau so sah er auch aus. „Warum denn nicht? Ich mein ich weiss dass du es nicht magst wenn man es anfasst, aber…" „Nicht jetzt! Befrag mich nicht über diese Locke! Auch nicht die Italiengebrüder!" Damit endete das Lied Norwegens und er selbst stand auf. „Wir sehen uns später." Norwegen verschwand hinter einem Kübel voll Blumen und liess Dänemark noch immer seine rechte Hand haltend zurück. „Italien nicht fragen? Na dann… Frag ich mal Österreich." Und mit diesem trotzigen Vorsatz machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Aristokraten.


	16. Irland, Pause und Ende

Nach dem Georgien sich kunstvoll vor dem Bildschirm verbeugt hat nachdem ihr wunderschönes Lied mit stürmischem Applaus geendet hatte, lief sie leichtfüssig wieder an ihren Platz. Nach Tradition, versammelten sich alle Nationen vor einem Bildschirm um den letzten Song, die Pause und die Punktevergabe gemeinsam zu schauen und um gemeinsam zu zittern. Da Georgien das vorletzte Lied präsentiert hatte, hockten sich die Nationen auf, neben und vor ihrer Couch hin. Als Trommeln ertönten, rannten die Nachzügler zur Gruppe hinüber und die letzten Unruhestifter wurden mit Ellbogenstössen, „schschschts" oder mit einem bösen Blick zur Ruhe gebracht. Alle lauschten mehr oder weniger ruhig dem Song und als dieser endete, klopften nicht wenige Irland auf die Schulter.  
Viele kicherten, lachten, schnaubten oder machten andere seltsame Geräusche beim Anblick des modisch gekleideten Kameramanns und ein gewisser Kerl mit weissen Haaren stiess einen Pfiff aus. Bei der Rückblende aller Songs wurde lautstark kommentiert: „Die geht ja ab!" „Na? Hast du sie jetzt?" „Tomatenkopf!" „Diese Sängerin macht mir irgendwie Angst…" „Wer zur Hölle hat sich diese roten Teufel ausgedacht?!" „Na, England? Bereit wieder zu verlieren?" „He! Island! Soll ich Norwegen mal was erzählen?"  
Nachdem auch die letzte Nummer vom Bildschirm verschwand erzählte die Moderatorin und Komikerin einige Witze und kündigte dann die Siegerin des letzten Jahres an. Und wieder wurde die Bühne in Dunkel gehüllt und die Musik spielte. Es war ein Song welchen Loreen mit viel Kraft und Individualismus wiedergab. Und als sie mit der Bühne und ihren mehreren Metern Ikeastoffcape emporgehoben wurde, tobte die Halle. Die Länder zogen sich nun jeder in eine Ecke zurück um selbst per Telefon abstimmen zu können. Und wie die Regeln es vorsahen durften sie natürlich nicht für sich selbst abstimmen. Aber einige konnten auch ein wenig Einfluss auf die Abstimmungsergebnisse ihrer Länder nehmen. Immerhin waren sie die Reinkarnationen. Nicht nur die Menschen beeinflussten sie. Es war eher wie eine Wechselwirkung. Nur auf einer viel schwächeren Basis auf Seiten der Länder. Als sie den Countdown in der Arena abzählten waren wieder alle gespannt um die Sofagruppe versammelt. Es kam eine Zwischensequenz in der eigentlich die Sängerin des Landes, auf dessen Kanal man schaute, vorgestellt wurde. Doch da es eine Beleidigung gewesen wäre nur ein Land vorzustellen, liess man einfach die Liveversion vom Gastgeber laufen. Niemand schien es zu bemerken doch Schweden holte sich diskret ein Kissen hinter seinem Rücken hervor und drückte es fest an sich. Das Video war kurz und schmerzvoll. Und als das Filmchen zu Ende war stand die Moderatorin, in einem blau gelben Kleid mit einem weissen Pelzjäckchen auf der Bühne und fing langsam an den Takt mit ihren Fingern zu schnipsen. Und das Spektakel fing an. Das Land Schweden wurde sehr… speziell vorgestellt und mit jeder Sekunde, sank Schweden immer weiter in die weichen Kissen der Couch und drückte das Kissen. Das Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Scham doch es war ihm anzusehen dass es ihm zum Teil sehr peinlich war. Finnland, der neben ihm sass drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Er wusste genau dass schon das Video über Schweden ihm peinlich war, doch dieser Song schlug alles, auch wenn es nichts als die Wahrheit war. Schweden mochte seine Moderatorin sehr und er hatte ihr auch die ganze Showinszenierung überlassen doch für ihn war das zu viel. Er atmete kaum merklich auf als das Lied endlich zu Ende ging. Die nächste Videosequenz die gezeigt wurde war ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus der Geschichte des Contests. Einige Länder murrten, weil es noch immer nicht weiter ging, andere waren schwer zu halten da sie das frisch aufgestellte Pasta Büffet plündern wollten und wieder andere genossen und oder lachten über die zum Teil schönen zum Teil peinlichen Auftritte der vergangenen Jahre. Endlich wurde der Greenroom gezeigt. Man hörte ein Kichern aus der Ecke in der auffallend viele weibliche Länder versammelt waren. Bei der nächsten Darbietung lehnten sich nicht wenige sich gegenseitig an oder rückten ein Stück näher an ihre Partner und Freunde. Doch plötzliche spannten sich alle an. Die Punkte wurden verkündet. Was nun folgte waren sehr viele, lange und nervenzerreibende Minuten. Bekannte Persönlichkeiten der Länder präsentierten per Videoübertragung die Punkte. Mal stöhnten die Länder auf, viele bedankten sich gegenseitig oder einseitig und andere wiederum fragten mit gespieltem Vorwurf wo denn die Punkte bleiben würden. England hatte sich von irgendwo her Alkohol beschaffen können und trank mit jedem Land welches ihm keine Punkte schenkte einen Schluck. Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte er schon einiges intus. Viele Punktesprecher hatten die Länderstereotypen mit Löffeln gegessen, andere waren im Vergleich eher international und wieder andere sagten vor Nervosität beinahe falsche Ergebnisse. Oder sie sagten die Flaschen. Als Irland seine Punkte präsentierte, torkelte England zu diesem herüber und umarmte ihn. „Danke, danke, danke! Du bist mein einziger Freund!". Hier und da war ein „Ha-Ha" zu hören. Langsam aber kristallisierte sich heraus wer gewinnen wird. Dänemark, Azerbaijan, Ukraine, Norwegen und Russland waren mittlerweile die Favoriten. Viele Songs waren überraschender Weise besser oder schlechter als erwartet. Doch dies war eigentlich immer so. Und dann endlich stand es fest! Der Gewinner wurde verkündet. Es war…  
Dänemark reckte die Faust in die Luft: „JA!" Er stand auf, zog in Euphorie Schweden und den Händen auf die Füsse. Dieser hatte Finnland auf dem Schoss der nun zwischen beiden stand. Norwegen stand langsam auf und wurde dann von einem Arm Dänemarks in die Umarmung eingeschlossen. Island sah sich unter Gruppendruck und schloss sich der Gruppe an. Dänemark schrie weiter und hüpfte auf und ab. Die anderen wurden von seiner Kraft mitgerissen und hüpften mehr oder weniger motiviert mit. Einige weitere Länder schlossen sich an und bald sassen sie alle in einem einzigen Ländergeknäuel auf dem Boden und die sitzengebliebenen Länder herrschten sie an still zu sein um den Rest auch noch mit verfolgen zu können. Doch der Däne konnte nicht mehr still sitzen und wippte vor und zurück. Ab und zu ein Giggeln oder ein trotzig-stolzer Blick in Richtung Schweden war nicht zu verhindern. Als endlich Emmelie de Forest den Final der Show bildete, standen alle auf, redeten, lachten und beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig. Viele standen am Büffet. Andere verabschiedeten sich oder beredeten wer jetzt mit wem in welches Hotel gehen soll oder möchte. Dänemark und die anderen Nordics sassen noch vor dem Fernseher und sahen sich den Song bis zum bitteren Ende an. Einige Länder wie der halbtrunkene England sassen noch bei ihnen. Der Bildschirm wurde zum letzten Mal schwarz und langsam standen auch die Letzten auf. Als alle gingen freuten sie sich schon auf ihre Auftritte im nächsten Jahr. Insofern sie sich das leisten konnten.


End file.
